


Between a Bridge and an Ocean

by Val_Creative



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Humor, Introspection, Light Angst, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Phichit doesn’t mind traveling alone. He loves his friends and family. He checks his SNS daily and answers his followers, giving little shoutouts. But even someone who loves attention needs timeaway.





	Between a Bridge and an Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO PHICHIT CHULANONT! It's his birthday/celebratory week over on Tumblr! I've thought about what to do for today, and realize that I wanted something for Phichit that was solely about HIM. Not him fanboying about Viktuuri, not about being Yuuri's best friend, not about a romantic or sexual relationship... just Phichit. Just him. He deserves some more insight about him. It's only a minishot (and you can guess what music video dropped ahaha I love her and I feel like Phichit would too) but I hope you enjoyed reading! :) Any thoughts/comments appreciated!
> 
> Filling in the prompt on Yuri!!! on Ice Kink Meme for " **[Phichit + Phichit focused, canon or au, any rating](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/159774250520/phichit-phichit-focused-canon-or-au-any-rating)** "

*

Phichit doesn't mind traveling alone.

He loves people, loves his friends and family. He checks his SNS daily and answers his followers, giving little shoutouts. But even someone who loves attention needs time _away_.

The city of London swarms with bodies and wandering gazes, but none of them seeking him out. Phichit isn't used to the cooler, milder temperatures — _certainly not 12C_ — and wraps himself in double layers and an overcoat.

Yuri checks up on him occasionally, as well as Guang-Hong and Leo and Ciao-Ciao.

Phichit sternly reminds himself to avoid _long_ conversations. He's waiting to upload his selfies and tourist pics of local attractions until he's back in the stuffy hotel room with his heater cranked up.

It's not that he's _forcing_ himself to avoid people he knows… but actually…

Having constant stimulation around him… it helps Phichit _not_ think about what's bothering him the most.

(He doesn't tell Yuuri this anymore, but Phichit _misses_ home. It feels something like a deep, wrenching heartache gripping at him.)

Around noon, Phichit heads to the famous Tower Bridge nearby, impressed by the height. Of its faded, ancient stone, as well as the accents of bright, prismatic blue. What's better is the glass walkway he's led to, high above everything, where tourists can peek at London Bridge through a bird's eye-view.

Phichit discovers he's slowly loving the conquering feeling about this. He stares down wide-eyed at the misty and rain-drenched streets at his feet.

Like he's _flying_ midair.

The sounds of excited chatter hovers into Phichit's hearing. Several teenagers, all with colorful, pastel hair, all group around a mobile being held up. That's when Phichit recognizes the female vocalist on the speakers. Without thinking about it, he scurries over, _thrilled_.

Phichit opens his mouth without greeting anyone specifically, crowding in.

"Is that the new video—"

"It _just_ dropped," one of the other boys interrupts, practically gushing and bouncing in place. His cheeks flushed red. "She's _queen_!"

"Oh shit, the Remy shade! She _DID THAT!_ "

Phichit sings along with them to the music video. His dark eyes remain glued to the image of a gorgeous, brown-skinned woman parading herself in diamonds and a lavender crown.

As soon as it's over, the teenagers scream to each other and Phichit, grabbing arms and shoulders and pretending to swoon. "We're American cosplayers — in case you were wondering about the hair," a girl announces, smiling sheepishly at Phichit who grins back.

"It didn't bother me — America, you said?"

"We've lived in Montana our whole lives." The boy with fogged glasses wipes his forehead nervously. "How about you, man? Are you from around England or something?"

"I'm from Thailand," Phichit corrects him with a friendly smile. He almost pulls out his beloved, lime-green mobile, ready to ask for Insta accounts, before letting the strong impulse fade.

They collectively say goodbye, waving and heading towards the staircase back downstairs.

Phichit gives into the newer urge to yank out his earbuds, flipping through his music collection and letting the previous song repeat in his ears.

It helps filter out the reminder of _home_.

*

 


End file.
